Rem: A Life Relived
by Magnet-Rose
Summary: (Completed) Rem Saverem was always Vash's rock, his pillar of strength, but how much did he really know about her? How much did we? This is the story of the woman behind Vash, this is Rem Saverem, before the great fall.
1. Prologue: Fall

Rem: A Life Relived Prologue: Fall  
  
Day of the Great Fall.  
  
"Good-bye Vash. Take care of Knives." I said, a single tear falling down my cheek.  
"No, Rem, NO!" I heard Vash cry.  
I choked back sobs, tears falling freely now, and ran toward the control center. "I'm sorry, Vash, I'm sorry Knives, I have to save them, or else it will make him sad. Oh, Alex. Is there time?" The empty corridors answered back with only an ever repeating alert.  
"ALERT, ALERT, IMPACT IN TEN MINUTES. ALERT, ALERT--"  
I ran harder than I ever have in my life, reaching the control center in seconds.  
I punched the keypad to the door and rushed inside. I gasped in horror. The captain lay hunched in his chair, blood covered his chest.  
"Oh, God, no." I hesitated, but only for a second. I reached a trembling hand over the captains corpse and realigned the trajectory on the falling ships.  
I sank to my knees, one hand resting on the control panel and my eyes on the display monitor, "Oh, Alex, is it enough?" I closed my eyes and saw his black gravity defying hair, and his wacky grin.  
"Good-bye Vash, Knives," I said one last time. One last tear fell. Then there was nothing but oblivion.  
  
* * *  
  
Throughout my life, I never thought I would die like this. When I was younger, I wanted to die in battle. Honorably, I guess. I suppose if you knew me when I was a teen, then met me now you say we were different people. Sometimes I think back to those days. Like now. I'm dead. At least I think I am. You know how some people say that in the last moment before death their life flashes before their eyes? It's happening to me now. But I see other things as well.  
  
My angels, Vash and Knives, I see them in the near and distant future. For many years to follow I see chaos surround the two. Then I see peace. Maybe all I went through was means to an end greater than anything I could achieve in my lifetime? I guess we'll see. 


	2. Chapter 1: War

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did though.  
Why officer whatever do you mean? What alleged fan fic do you speak of? *Grabs Rem and runs for nearest bomb shelter*  
  
Chapter 1: War Year: October 16, 2189. 80 years before the Great Fall  
  
Luna Station the new home for Humanity. I hated it. Everything about this place was sterile. While walls, white cloths. I swear, if we had painted our skin white we would have blended in completely.  
  
The only place in the bio-dome even remotely colorful was the hydroponics habitat on the top most level. There you could see the yellow earth, a swirling mass that looked as if it never supported life of over 7 billion humans and countless animals.  
  
My sister Sara took me to the Hydroponics Lab everyday from the time I was eight to sixteen. Sara took care of the flowers. A rare commodity that had been saved before Earth had crumbled to a complete wasteland, radiation having killed off everything.  
  
But the flowers... My sister said she had owned a Floral shop in New Tokyo before the evacuation, and she managed to bring some seeds with her. My sister's favorites were the red geraniums.  
  
"Did you know that there's a flower language," My sister said one day when I was nine, "and that red means courage and determination?"  
  
"Really?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
Sara always had these strange things to say, I never repeated any of them but they all stuck in my mind forever. I think maybe the deep way in which she spoke always made me listen. She had a mysterious voice, like she new so much more than one should and yet accepted it but only told what she thought was relevant at the time.  
  
Sara was also my mother in a way. Because our parents had died in the final evacuation of our people. And like a mother might, she told me stories about fanciful worlds, and of people long gone. Warriors and princesses. Every story was different.  
  
Losing my parents made me bitter. I never hung around anyone my own age, only Sara. I don't think the other kids liked me anyway.  
  
I was sixteen when the war started. A war between Mars Colony and Luna Station. See in the evacuation half the population left for Mars while the other half landed on the moon. The whole thing started over, Earth. A dead rock. Nothing more, and here these junkies running both governments wanted to claim the dead thing for their own.  
  
Enter the war.  
  
Ever since the Evac cargo ships flew between Mars and Luna frequently, trading wares and other sorts of stuff. My sisters seed cultivation was a big export.  
  
Anyway no one knows who shot first but two cargo ships in passing somehow got into a space battle and both ended up colliding and blowing up. Both sides blamed the other.  
  
Suddenly two fleets of either side met at the halfway point between our moon and their planet. It lasted for days finally ending with a Martian fighter jet, breaking threw the defenses and crashing into Luna Station. Right into the Hydroponics Lab. My sister was there, but I was not. I was nearly a mile underground watching technician repair a plant.  
  
We heard the explosion but no one could go up because of a breach in the air system.  
  
My sister as well as over a hundred others died in the first battle. But they weren't the last. 


	3. Chapter 2: Guns

-Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did though.  
  
(The disclaimer story cont.') (Previously) Why officer whatever do you mean? What alleged fan fic do you speak of? *Grabs Rem and runs for nearest bomb shelter*  
  
Rem: Let me down!  
  
Magnet-Rose: Shhhh. The angry lawyers are coming!  
  
*KLONG* rubber bar-bell rolls away  
  
Magnet-Rose: ow......  
  
Rem: See ya, wouldn't want to be ya! *Runs into a forest*  
  
Chapter 2: Guns  
  
Year: January 4, 2190  
  
Sara's death made me angry. To the point of being cold. I hated the Martians with more hate than you would think possible.  
  
After Luna Station had been repaired I entered the Army. It was fairly new considering the circumstances, my basic training was far from easy, but I didn't give damn. I was out for revenge, and blood. Martian blood.  
  
  
  
The first week wasn't so bad. Mostly just orientation to the gear and stuff. As well as getting our equipment fitted.  
  
I was assigned to Barracks Number 2, Five other girls were there. At first they tried to talk to me. Tried to start conversation, but through out, I ignored every one of their comments and questions. After awhile they just left me alone.  
  
I didn't care about them. They were nothing. All that mattered was that the Martian's paid for their evils.  
  
After the week of orientation and then a month of training for Mars terrain was over, we were handed our first lesson with a gun.  
  
This was all new to me, I had never so much as seen a gun in my life, much less touched one, and the first thing they did was shove a gun in my hands and said, "Fire this, at that target."  
  
The objective target being a silhouette of a man. The gun was uncomfortable, it almost felt like holding something that was going to bite. Shaking my head, I pulled my safety goggles over my eyes and tried to fire the gun, as in tried. The recoil sent me back crashing into my instructor, and landing us both on the floor.  
  
The others laughed. But I said nothing as I stood up and tried again, much with the same result except there was no instructor to cushion my fall.  
  
Laughter again.  
  
The instructor took the gun from me and thew it to the floor, "What do you think this is Savrem!? A game!"  
  
"No, Sir." I said my voice chilling even to me.  
  
"Oh really? And then what do you call that pathetic display just now?"  
  
"I've never fired a gun before, Sir."  
  
"Really. Well, my grandmother of ninety years fired better than you on her first try! That is the most disgusting display of anything I have ever seen! Now pick up the gun and fire it right!"  
  
"Yes, Sir." I said through gritted teeth, and complied. To an extent. This time I tried to position my legs in a different position. This helped. A little. In stead of flying back like the first two times I only stumbled back.  
  
"Better. But not good enough! Again!"  
  
Biting back foul curses, I tried again. And again. And again. Over and over till I could barely lift my arms. Every one was well gone by the time Instructor let me leave.  
  
I skipped dinner completely and fell asleep on my cot without even changing clothes.  
  
The next week was hell.  
  
I spent almost every waking minute in the shooting range trying everything I could think of.  
  
And Instructor only got louder. With every failure. Louder. With every success. Louder.  
  
And each night I barely ate a thing before falling asleep.  
  
I was worn so thin by the end of that week I thought I was going to snap. The only thing that kept me going was a Holo-pic I had of Sara and me sitting in the Hydroponics Lab, laughing about something so stupid.  
  
The end of the week was break day. But something told me to go to the shooting range instead of the Center. The Center being a large area with lots of shops. Something equivalent to a cross between a fair and a mall.  
  
I entered the shooting range. It was dark. The next fifteen minutes I spent turning on the lights, finding the gun rack and rubber bullet stock. I'd never actually loaded a gun before, Instructor doing for me. Probably thought I would break it. But figuring out how to load the damn thing didn't take long. The bullet were an oddity, they released a red ink upon impact.  
  
As I stepped up to the shooting position behind a waist high board, I suddenly felt... right. The gun no longer felt as if it were an object biting into my hands as it had the first day, but instead it felt as if part of my arm completely. I breathed in amazed at these new feelings. And then I glanced up at the target. What I saw wasn't a plastic cutout silhouette of a man but a man in Martian fatigues, it, the object of my hate let loose my anger and I grasped it. I aimed at the target, nothing out of place in my stance, shoulders squared and gun unwavering.  
  
I fired.  
  
A red splotch appeared on the target's forehead.  
  
I sneered at the target daring it. And fired off the last five shots. All landing in the same place. . Still not satisfied I reloaded and continued to work throughout the day learning how to use the Moving Target option and perfecting my skills. Never one did I see a plastic cutout, only Martians.  
  
Instructor found me the next morning curled up in a ball in the corner of the shooting range.  
  
  
  
Review Pleez! Thankee! Rewrote this chapter a little, due to Lady Shadowcat's correction. Thanks Lady. 


	4. Chapter 3: Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 3: Angel  
  
Year: February 12, 2193  
  
After it was found out I was a perfect shot with a gun. I was moved up to an advanced assassin training, which lasted for well over four years. Even after all this time, I still didn't converse with the people around me.  
  
Truth be told it made me sick to see them laugh with each other, this was serious business. A couple of times I told them off for having fun while out people were out there dying for us. After that everyone avoided me like a plague. That's the way I wanted it.  
  
One night I lay in my cot, listening to the sounds of people wandering around out side the barracks. Sighing I left the barracks and headed toward the plant.  
  
I don't know exactly why but there was something definitely weird about the plants. No one knew exactly what they were, during a crisis, like a power failure technicians would claim they had seen and angel inside the bulb.  
  
I had yet to witness such a thing, but that's what drew me to the bulb.  
  
I wanted to see the angel.  
  
Sometimes I talk to it. As if there were an angel in the bulb who would listen to all I would say and not judge me. At first the technicians objected to me being there claming it was too dangerous. Or that there were delicate instruments that couldn't be disturbed. But like all people before them they left me alone after awhile and seemed willing to let me talk to the glowing orb.  
  
Tonight all the plant technicians were all out with the rest of Luna Station celebration the capture of Olympus City on Mars, and I was alone with the bulb.  
  
"Hey," I said, not really expecting an answer, "We captured Olympus City today. Everyone's celebrating." I placed my hands on the smooth glass and peered inside, "I don't get it, we shouldn't be stopping and celebrating, we need to get them when their down. Stopping now only lets them regain their footing."  
  
-Why do you fight?- asked a serene voice in my head.  
  
Shocked I stumbled back, and probably would have fallen over the edge of the platform had it not been for the railing.  
  
I looked around, "Who said that?"  
  
Movement in the bulb caught my eye, I jerked my head forward and gasped as a large form descended from the glare in the bulb.  
  
An angel.  
  
She touched the glass on her side, and slowly I moved forward, "What are you"  
  
-Why, that's a silly question. You know what I am.- she laughed in my head.  
  
"A plant. An angel. Plant angel. I-I'm Rem."  
  
-My name is Eulogia, that is what he called me anyway.-  
  
"Who?"  
  
-Doctor Brannock. Do you know of him?-  
  
I searched my memory, "Doctor Brannock? The geneticist bio-engineer who created the plants."  
  
-Yes.-  
  
"Wow." I stared up at her and for the first time since Sara's death I was truly amazed by something.  
  
-Please, the question I asked earlier...-  
  
"Oh, yes," I looked down at my boots for a minute, "We fight for many things..."  
  
For the next hour I tried to explain how this war started, but to my frustration as I explained it to her none of it seemed like relevant cause to go to war.  
  
-And you. Why do you fight?-  
  
I blinked tears out of my eyes as I remembered the reports that the Hydroponics Lab had been hit dead on and they had read the list of dead, "I- I mean, my sister was killed in the first battle, she was in the Hydroponics Lab which was hit dead on by a kamikaze pilot. Those bastards took my only family away, so I want to make their lives a living hell."  
  
-I see.- But something about the tone of her mental voice told me she didn't.  
  
I said my good-byes and left the plant, I sneered at the ground, she was like the rest, she didn't understand. No one did. But no matter what, I would have my revenge, even if it took me my whole life.  
  
##################  
  
Doctor Brannock is of my own creation, as well as Eulogia(Look it up.)  
  
Review please! Thankee to my first reviewers, you know who you are! 


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. Wish I did though.  
Why officer whatever do you mean? What alleged fan fic do you speak of? *Grabs Rem and runs for nearest bomb shelter*  
  
Chapter 4: Leaving  
  
Year: July 7, 94  
  
After my conversation with Eulogia, I never went back to the plant. Truth be told I think the tech's were relieved.  
  
Early that July I graduated and was immediately assigned to the front lines a.k.a. Mars.  
  
The transport ship lifted off from Luna Station four days later. I stared out the window and watched as my only home slowly shrank into the black of space.  
  
"OK, boys and girls, settle in, we'll reach Olympus in about a week. " Colonel Farley  
  
I glanced at the Colonel, for a second before finally resigning to sleep, letting the low hum of the ship lull me into dreamless quiet.  
  
  
  
I woke suddenly as hot coffee was spilled into my lap, "What the--!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh," a child-like voice said from my left, "I'm so so so so so sorry!"  
  
I looked at the person belonging to the voice ready to curse them into the next century, and received a shock. There was a young woman there, probably my age but looked even younger due to her big blue eyes. Baby blue eyes, and hot pink hair. And to add more to it she was tall. Very tall.  
  
I stared at her as she fussed over my coffee stained pants, I didn't quite know how to respond to her perkiness. It was too... bubbly for a soldier.  
  
"Are you being assigned to the front lines?" I asked, these words the first I had said to anyone other than, 'Yes, sir. No sir.'  
  
"Why yes I am. I'm a Field Nurse!" She stated happily. That explained it, Field Nurses tended to be a little off the wire. "And you?" she asked.  
  
I considered telling her to scram but another side of me told me to be nice. Self protection maybe. If I ever got injured, I would most likely need help from the perky woman.  
  
"Combat soldier."  
  
"Ooh, that must be scary."  
  
"Not unless I can blow the heads off the Martians first."  
  
She blinked and gave me a tight lipped smile, "Well I hope you survive, Miss...?."  
  
"Major Rem Savrem," I stuck out my hand to shake hers. But instead she pulled me into a tight gripped hug, "Miss Rem, I'm Nurse Abby Dansen, at your service!" I chock from having the air knocked out of me, Abby let me go instantly and apologized profusely.  
  
Waving her off I slipped into the restroom and changed my pants.  
  
A few minutes later I was sitting next to Abby hearing about her very large family.  
  
  
  
Days and many, many, stories later we reached Olympus Station at the very center of Olympus City. I stood there next to Abby and breathed in the thin atmosphere. Mars needed no bio-domes because of the terra-forming done over eighty years ago.  
  
"Isn't this great, Miss Rem?" Abby said in her ever perky voice.  
  
I cringed, "Well enough for a graveyard."  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Rem?"  
  
I looked up at her, "You don't really believe that we're going to survive do you? I mean I intend to take as many scum Martians with me on the way down but-The front lines are the worst places to be. I mean with land mines and sneak attacks, air raids--"  
  
Abby interrupted, "My big big brother always said that your ticket to the future is always open, who knows maybe you'll fall in love with a handsome soldier, and you'll leave to live out you lives on Luna."  
  
"The likeliness of that is the same as if I were to grow a tail." I snorted.  
  
"I never knew you could grow a tail, oh how fun!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and as we walked toward the Check In Station, she regaled me with another tale of her siblings.  
  
  
  
As you may or may not have figured out I modeled Abby after Milly Thompson. Heck she may even be an ancestor of Milly's. ( 


	6. Chapter 5: Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I do own a nice box set of the show. If you don't have it then check eBay. Neato prices there. Make sure you also check the languages that it has. Some have just Japanese and Mandarin, while others have English and Japanese.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Trigun, only a boxed set and...  
  
I just got the first volume of the Trigun manga for my birthday.  
  
Anyway back to the Manga it's a little different form the show, like Ep-1-4 aren't in the manga! But I'm surprised at how accurate the Anime is to the manga from what there is.  
  
Anyway(2) back to the show!  
  
Chapter 5: Change  
  
Year: July 9, 94  
  
The morning we were to pull out and travel to Base Camp, I found myself in an empty cafeteria staring out of a large window. The room was entirely dark except for the faint light filtered through the window from the rising Sun.  
  
Olympus Station was rather peaceful for having been the first city to be taken in the war. The Martians here gladly joined the Lunans in order to keep themselves safe, thus the only real outbreaks of violence were just little scuffles between the Lunan law officials and an isolated few that still opposed our occupation here.  
  
I stared out at the city below. Everything here was red, the buildings the vehicles, so unlike the gray, black and white of Luna. The only thing here that wasn't red was the sky, which was a sickly yellow color. The terraformers hadn't been completely successful with Mars. There was enough vegetation on this planet to support it's weak atmosphere, but that was it. The air was thin, like being on top of a mountain I've been told.  
  
Far off to the east, flashes of light from bombs going off was the only indication of the continuing battle. A battle that I would soon be joining.  
  
I turned from the window, grabbed the duffel bag at my feet, and walked through the empty cafeteria, towards the door. Very few people passed me in the halls, it was still to early for people to be heading to work.  
  
I turned left and began making my way to the hanger bay.  
  
"Oh, there you are Miss Rem!"  
  
I turned and saw Abby running to catch up with me.  
  
"Are you heading to the hanger bay?"  
  
"Yes," I hiked my duffel up higher on my shoulder.  
  
"Me too, I was hoping we could get on the same hover craft, I really like you Miss Rem, you're the first person I've met here who actually listens to me without telling me to shut up after fifteen minutes."  
  
I laughed, "Really? That's not all that surprising."  
  
"I guess you just don't have much to say so you just listen,"  
  
I glanced at her, "You could be right."  
  
  
  
An hour later the hovercraft, in which we rode, was shooting out of the hanger bay and speeding down the side of the Olympus Mons.  
  
Abby was naturally seated beside me. I was next to the window, she next to the aisle. The first hour all I heard was her chatter about her various exploits and life experiences, then she finally dozed off, and it was quiet.  
  
And as I watched the red landscape pass by I knew I was heading into something big. Something life changing.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to my beta reader foo. This is coming along well, I hope, tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

Disclaimer: Don't own Trigun... Blah blah blah, that sort of thing.  
  
Chapter 6: Ambush  
  
Year: Oct 12, 94  
  
The next four months were fairly quiet, and except for the occasional air bombings we managed to keep the Martians in line and began pushing the front lines further into their territory.  
  
There was word of a Martian covert ops team in the area so the sentry watch was doubled. I was on sentry duty, in the crow's nest on the western end of the base camp.  
  
It was pretty cold out, which was strange since it was warm the night before. But it was always like that there, and it didn't take long before we'd all gotten used to the odd weather patterns, if there ever was a pattern in the first place.  
  
"Major?"  
  
I turned and saw Captain Franklin Gale, my sentry mate, climb up into the crow's nest with me; He reached into his satchel and puled out a thermos, "Here."  
  
"Thanks, " I took the thermos and gave Frank the heat sensing goggles.  
  
"Seen anything?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied taking a sip of the hot coffee.  
  
Frank made a through scan of the area then turned to me, "So have you heard?"  
  
"Heard what?" I took another sip of the coffee then handed it to Frank.  
  
"Luna command is supposedly building some big weapon that could win this war for us permanently. I head the boss man talking about it, they're trying to keep it all hush hush you know."  
  
I snorted, "Well now that you've heard that's all going out the window, huh."  
  
"No! Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
I raised my eyebrow at him, shook my head and took the thermos from him.  
  
Frank was probably the only other person besides Abby who I ever got close enough to become friends with.  
  
The first I'd met him was on our first sentry duty together. He was a peculiar little man, forgetful and could never keep a secret, and he was always getting into trouble. He reminded me of my sister in some ways. Maybe it was because he liked red geraniums.  
  
  
  
Early the next morning we got reports in that one of our supply craft had been ambushed. All three of the crew were dead, and the supplies pillaged.  
  
A day later it happened again along the same stretch of the route.  
  
Frank, Abby, a few others and I were called into the CO's office.  
  
General Taylor paced behind his desk. "Due to these recent attacks on our supply craft we have been unable to get supplies to Ithaca." Ithaca was a recently conquered village off to the south, "This time we are placing a team in the next supply craft. And you six are it.  
  
"Your orders are to eliminate this attack force. And help any survivors from the supply ships. The report we have received are that there are anywhere from four to seven Martians attacking the ships. So you should have no problems. You are to contact base command in Ithaca if you are successful. Suit up and be ready to go in two hours."  
  
  
  
The supply ship was of very strange design. It looked like a big block of rusty metal, and, instead of a hover vehicle, it had wheels. It was about twelve feet high and at least thirty long.  
  
The six of us climbed in the back cargo area. Abby and Frank sat on either side of me, while the three crew sat in the front, there was a small window connecting the cargo area and the cockpit. One of the men in the front kept looking back as if very nervous and just wanted to assure himself that we were not just ghosts about to disappear on him.  
  
Three hours later we passed the first supply ship. It was a burnt out crisp on its side, apparently from some sort of explosion.  
  
An hour after that we passed the second one this one was in no better condition.  
  
Fifteen minutes later there was a loud explosion and we were all thrown about like rag dolls.  
  
Colonel Talbot pushed his way passed the supplies and pushed open the cargo doors. The second he exited the craft he began firing. The others and I, minus Abby who was not a combat soldier, joined him taking positions behind the cargo doors and in the crater created by a land mine.  
  
  
  
Much obliged to my beta reader foo. Her comprehension goes a long way! 


	8. Chapter 7: Wounded

Disclaimer: I'm not saying anything. You know for a fact that I don't own Trigun. Please don't sue me....  
  
Chapter 7: Wounded  
  
After about a half hour of trading bullets our team came up with the idea of surrounding the Martians. We spread out. This was a mistake. There were a hell of a lot more than just seven of them, there must have been thirty.  
  
They had us divided. The first of us to die was Frank. I saw him go down with a bullet to his neck.  
  
This only made me try harder to get at them, I had tears going down my face, now they had taken two of the people I cared about.  
  
Then I saw one of them, running for the cover of a crater. I ran at him and when he turned around to check his back I let a bullet fly and it hit him squarely in the head.  
  
Suddenly bullets pelted the ground next to me, and I dove into the crater after the dead man.  
  
I peered over the crater edge and fired at the red armor coming towards me.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
I stared at my gun. I was out of ammo. I patted the pockets of my vest  
but only found them empty.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
I slid down a little ways and came to rest next to the corpse of the Martian soldier. I reached into his pockets searching for a weapon of any kind. But like me this man had used up all his ammo before finally getting shot in the head.  
  
I sighed and rested my chin on my chest.  
  
I couldn't end. Not like this. For the past years, my entire world had been about destroying the Martians, and now I was sitting in a crater, weaponless and alone except for the body of a dead man. I looked up at the yellow sky.  
  
Night was approaching fast. I crawled back up to the edge and looked for the other Martian soldiers. They were gone. I lay back down on my stomach.  
  
My only guess was that they were laying in wait for another supply ship to ambush. My head shot up.  
  
The supply ship! of course! The craft had supplies: ammo, rations, and a radio. Then I thought of Abby. I hoped that she had stayed hidden in the supply craft. I didn't want to see her dead too.  
  
Again I looked over the edge and this time looked to where the supply craft had been. There it was sticking halfway out of a land mine crater.  
  
I allowed myself a smile as I lifted myself over the edge of to crater. I rolled down the rest of the way to flat ground. Then made a run for it.  
  
In seconds I was crawling up the edge, but before I could dive into the crater, I heard the sound of a gun going off then the sharp pain of a bullet entering my side and another in my shoulder. I rolled limply to the bottom of the crater, and lay there staring up at the darkening sky.  
  
I could feel my wounds pulsating. I tried to move my arm but failed as the movement caused the wound in my shoulder to burn like hell fire.  
  
I cursed and rested my head back.  
  
Closing my eyes I wondered if I could make it out of this one. I must have lost consciousness, because when I woke up the sky was black and littered with stars.  
  
It should have been darker then anything out here but somehow there was a light coming from the area near my feet. I peered downward as best I could... and saw an angel.  
  
  
  
Many thanks to Great Beta Reader foo.  
  
Please review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Alex

Disclaimer: Blah.  
  
Chapter 8: Alex.  
  
The angel, whoever he was, came closer.  
  
He knelt by my side lifted me up to wrap his arm around my shoulders and held me in his arms, "It's alright" He said "You are safe now."  
  
He stroked my hair and I felt this incredible warmth flow through my body. I felt my wounds begin to heal.  
  
He began to sing lightly.  
  
So... On the first night,  
a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.  
So... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life  
So... On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world  
So... On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore.  
Sound life  
So... On the fifth night,  
those shards strike the face of the earth over and over.  
So... On the sixth night,  
those signals bring travelers together.  
Sound life  
So... On the seventh night,  
a weightless ship races to the sky.  
So... On the eighth morning,  
a song from somewhere reaches my ears.  
Sound life  
Well then... A song that has recorded everything  
echoes to the new sky.  
Sound life  
Sound life  
  
This song slowly lulled me to sleep, a dreamless happy sleep. And for the first time since Sara's death. I slept peacefully.  
  
  
  
When I woke I found myself staring up at the ceiling of a cave, light flickered across the ceiling from a campfire close by.  
  
Who had started it? I was under the impression that all of my team were dead. I had seen them all go down, except Abby of course.  
  
I head a faint voice humming a tune, was it Abby?  
  
I pushed at the blanket that covers me and sat up, my wounds still hurt but not as much. Then I saw him, a young man in Martian armor stirring something in a pot over the fire. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, you're awake! Great!"  
  
He came over and crouched next to me with a small bowl in his hand "Here drink this,"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and, ignoring the growling of my stomach, spit in the bowl, "Keep it Martian scum."  
  
He raised his eyebrows and stood, "Very well then. Starve if you want."  
  
He walked over to the other side of the fire and began working with something. I took that moment to examine where I was.  
  
It was apparent soon enough that I was no longer in the direct vicinity of the downed supply ship. I stared out through the cave entrance and saw the appearance of cliffs out there, and I knew for a fact that there were no such things within a forty-mile radius of where the supply ships went down.  
  
How long had I been asleep?  
  
"You've been out for at least three days." He said as if he read my mind, "You sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
I glared at him over the fire and said nothing. He smiled at me and shook his head as if he were dealing with a stubborn child.  
  
He stood and sat beside me with another bowl, or was it the same one? I couldn't tell.  
  
I leaned back and stared at him, as he twirled the spoon in the soup. He had the oddest hair. It stuck straight up in a gravity defying achievement. Black as death but contrasted well with his blue eyes.  
  
I shook my head and looked away. He laughed, "My name is Alex, by the way, Alex Daniels."  
  
"I could care less." I muttered.  
  
"Well jeez, I just saved your life, the least you could do is give me your name."  
  
I considered telling him to screw himself but before I could say anything another voice answered,  
  
"Her name is Rem Savrem."  
  
  
  
foo da bomb!  
  
Review please! Please. Please. With a ton of suger on top? And a cherry. Mmm cherries...........*Cough* 


	10. Chapter 9: Hate

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers. Do it.  
  
Chapter 10: Hate  
  
I turned to look behind me towards the back of the cave, and saw Abby getting up from under some blankets, her hair all a mess.  
  
"Abby? You're alive?" I asked quietly.  
  
She smiled, "All thanks to Mr. Alex, if he hadn't found us we wouldn't have survived. You were messed up pretty badly, I don't think I could have taken care of you alone."  
  
I stared at Alex for a second trying to see some sort of deception. But found none. His blue eyes held nothing but sincerity.  
  
He held the bowl out, "Please Rem. Had I wanted you dead, I would have left you out there to bleed to death."  
  
I heard a little movement and then saw Abby come sit beside me, "It's OK Miss Rem, I made the soup myself, it's not poisoned."  
  
Slowly I reached out, still not willing to trust the Martian, and took the bowl from him. He smiled at me one more time before he went back and sat on the other side of the fire.  
  
I took a bite of the soup and felt extremely better afterward, "Wow, Abby, this is a good soup."  
  
"Thank you. The recipe has been in out family for generations."  
  
I glanced at the Martian for a second and saw him dozing off, then turned back to Abby, "Abby, what happened? How did we end up here?"  
  
Abby clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at the ceiling, "Well after you and the others separated, I closed the doors on the supply ship, and I waited so long for you to come back that I fell asleep." Abby looked down in embarrassment, "Then Mr. Alex was shaking me awake. He told me he found you and already had you in the back of his hover craft, all bandaged up, and he brought us here."  
  
I finished off the last of the soup and watched the sleeping man, "He's a Martian, Abby. There's no certainty that we can trust him."  
  
Abby smiled, "I think we can, he seems nice enough."  
  
Seeming isn't always being, I let the thought go unvoiced as Abby went back to her bedding.  
  
  
  
Someone was staring at me. I could feel it.  
  
I opened my eyes a little and found myself looking into smiling blue ones. The Martian, Alex, gave me a half smile.  
  
"What?" I asked, gruffly.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. You just look real cute when you're asleep." He gave me that half smile again and wandered out of the cave. I stared at him as he put a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sunlight, and looked up to the sky.  
  
I glanced around the cave but didn't see Abby.  
  
He better not have done anything to her.  
  
"Your friend Abby went out to look for some of the berries that grow around these parts. " The Martian said as he came back in to the cave.  
  
I watched him surprised, how did he know I was thinking about Abby? Can you read my thoughts? I inspected his face for any change that might indicate that he heard me, but saw nothing.  
  
He crouched down, stoked the fire and added a few more logs. He looked up at me, "Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
I glared at him, though on the inside was a little surprised about the question.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked as I pushed myself into an upright position.  
  
He shrugged, "Well if I'm going to die, I'd at least like to know why."  
  
I laced my fingers together in my lap and stared at them, "You-your people took my sister from me. She was killed in the your first attack on Luna station, when one of your pilots made a suicide run into the hydroponics lab. And... and before that, your Martian politicians delayed one of the evacuation ships and it couldn't make it out. My parents died on that ship." I glanced up at him to gage his reaction and saw surprise. "Not to mention you destroyers killed my friend, Frank, three days ago."  
  
I looked back to my entwined fingers, and smirked, Now he knows.  
  
"But... But you're wrong about that." He said quietly.  
  
My head snapped up and I glared at him, "About what?! That what ever you touch you destroy?"  
  
His face was neutral as he stared me in the eye, not backing down, "There was no suicide run. The ships engine was damaged and its pilot lost control, I know this for a fact, I've read the ship's last telemetry before it crashed. Heck it wasn't even a military ship, it was just a merchant."  
  
I looked away, "Lies."  
  
"How... how do you know!" he yelled, and I glanced at him in surprise, caught off guard by the volume of his voice, "Have you ever investigated? it or did you just eat up the propaganda that your government fed you?!"  
  
He stood, "You think you're the only one who's lost loved ones?! Well you' re NOT!" He was literally fuming now, "I lost my brother to you people, but do you see me holding some widespread grudge against you all?! NO!" He shook his head, and muttered, "I'm helping you heal for God's sake."  
  
"I know for a fact that you didn't kill my brother so I don't believe that you deserve my hate, or that you deserve to die. And what in the world makes you think that you have the right to decide who lives or dies! We are not Gods! We don't have the right, to take the lives of others!"  
  
"If you believe that then why are you in the military!?" I yelled back.  
  
He turned his shoulder to me and pointed to a red cross on his shoulder, "See this! I'm a medic! I haven't killed anybody! And you... you were so angry with us that you were ready to blame us for everything. Jeez next you' ll be saying that we started the war!"  
  
With that he turned and stormed out of the cave.  
  
  
  
Many thanks to my beta reader foo.  
  
Reviews? What reviews?  
  
The truth? I CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!  
  
No really, people, please review. The truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
The cold cold hard truth.  
  
Is truth actually cold?  
  
Ack, shutting up now. 


	11. Chapter 10: Lies?

Disclaimer: Zooooom! Big SUPERDISCAIMERMAN! Trigun is not owned by yours truly. Though she wishes she owned Knives. *Cough* Ignore that.  
  
Chapter 10: Lies?  
  
He was right, I never really investigated it. I had only listened to the government reports, but wasn't that enough? They wouldn't lie about such things . . . would they?  
  
I shook my head, he had to be lying, it wasn't the Lunans who did things like that, only the Martians. I smiled knowing I caught him at his game. He thought he could trick me into believing that the Martians were the victims in this.  
  
But then what did he mean by saying that I would blame them for starting the war? They did start the war.  
  
Didn't they?  
  
  
  
After an hour of being in the cave alone Abby finally returned, and true to the Martian's word she had been out looking for berries. They were large RED berries. No surprise there.  
  
"Here, try one." Abby handed me one of the berries. I looked down at it, it was shaped like a heart, and it had little seeds sticking out of the skin.  
  
"They're called strawberries," HIS voice again, "They were imported here from Earth before the ecosystem fell. Someone got the bright idea to spread their seeds all over this area."  
  
I glanced at him as I took a bite of the 'strawberry,' any indication the he had been angry earlier was gone, replaced by a rather pleasant look. He sat down beside Abby and gave me that half smile of his again.  
  
I just narrowed my eyes at him, and popped the rest of the strawberry into my mouth.  
  
His smile widened to the other half of his face and he plucked up one of the strawberries before standing and leaving again.  
  
I waited till I was sure that he was out of hearing distance then turned to Abby, "We have to get out of here."  
  
She looked up puzzled, "Why?"  
  
I leaned closer, "Because as long as were in the hands of that Martian were in danger, there's no telling when he'll turn on us." I whispered.  
  
"But Miss Rem, he's not that kind of person." Abby pleaded with me.  
  
"That's what he want's you to think, he's probably looking for a chance to get information out of us." I waited for her response, hoping I was getting through to her.  
  
"I trust your judgement Miss Rem, what do you need to do?"  
  
I smiled, good, "You said earlier that we came here in a hovercraft. Tonight when he's asleep, we'll escape then."  
  
  
  
Abby shook me awake later that night, "Miss Rem? Are you ready?"  
  
I nodded and let Abby help me to my feet. I kept an eye on the snoring Martian as we slowly made our way to the front of the cavern. Then we were out. The hover craft wasn't more than a few feet away, parked to the left of the cave opening.  
  
Abby opened the door just behind the driver side door and helped me in, then she got into the driver's seat.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
I leaned forward, "What's wrong?"  
  
Abby shook her head, "I don't know, it won't start. The indicator is saying that the engine needs to be checked."  
  
Abby got out, then we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
There was the Martian standing near the entrance of the cave holding up some sort of part that had a bunch of wires hanging off, "Looking for this?"  
  
  
  
Bow to the almighty foo.  
  
And review. Don't forget that. 


	12. Chapter 11: Past

Disclaimer: same old disclaimer, same OLE story. No own Trigun.  
  
Chapter 11: Past  
  
I was alone again. After he had Abby bring me back, he'd taken her out with him to speak with her about something.  
  
It was probably to tell her more lies. I couldn't take it. He was turning my only ally here against me. What would I do if Abby wouldn't help me escape?  
  
I was too weak to move on my own.  
  
"OK, Mr. Alex." Abby said as she entered the cave. He followed not far after her. He walked up to me and threw something into my lap, "Here. It took me awhile but I managed to find all the reports."  
  
I looked down at what had been thrown into my lap, and saw that it was a data pad. I picked it up and looked up at him, "All fabricated for sure."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Don't you trust anyone?" Then he turned and sat on the other side of the cave without letting me answer. He stared into the flickering flame and a look of resignation crossed his face.  
  
I looked away and flicked on the DP and began listening to the first files.  
  
-Mayday, mayday, this is Merchant ship Gallagher, we have been attacked by a Lunan Missile Fighter, I repeat...-  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Year: October 16, 2189 Five years earlier.  
  
He stared out the front window port. Captain Jesse Nero smiled as he watched his crew had at work to keep the century old ship working. It was old, but reliable, kind of like an old violin, or wine. Nero smiled at that.  
  
Yes, never had it failed to get them to their destination on time. If it weren't for Lunan customs officers then they'd be ahead of schedule instead of barely making it. But if their company was to keep in business, then all they had to do was grin and bear it.  
  
The Lunan officials had become stricter on exactly what could be imported and what could be exported, as though they were afraid of something getting in, or out. All crates were thoroughly checked, for what, God only knows, then any personnel going for shore leave was also scanned with a background check and all other sorts of things.  
  
Nero tapped his fingers on the edge of his seat and listed to the conversation his Communications officer was having with the Luna station's communications officer.  
  
Apparently they had received a bomb threat, and needed to do a search of the ship. This was new. But considering how paranoid they seemed to be getting it wasn't surprising.  
  
A Lunan Missile Fighter slowly approached the port side of the ship. Nero sat up straighter, "Now why in the hell are they using a LMF for a bomb scan?"  
  
Suddenly a beam of white light shot out from the fighter and hit the port side. Nero was thrown to the deck along with the rest of his crew.  
  
He pushed himself up immediately and yelled for status reports.  
  
Nero made his way to the Comm station and set it to send an all frequency massage, "Mayday, mayday, this is Merchant ship Gallagher, we have been attacked by a Lunan Missile Fighter, I repeat..."  
  
The LMF fired again.  
  
"Captain! We've lost thruster control! Were descending towards Luna station!" A technician yelled from somewhere.  
  
"Can it be fixed in time to veer off?!" Nero asked, searching out the tech.  
  
"No sir! We've lost the port bulkheads along with engines 2 and 3, as well and the thrusters!"  
  
"What about engines 1 and 4?" Nero asked as another explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"We just lost power to the stern!" another tech yelled quickly answering that question.  
  
"Impact in 5 seconds!" another yelled.  
  
Nero gripped the headrest of the Comm chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Then all was gone.  
  
  
  
Admiral Ferry growled as the report came in that a merchant ship had been shot down over Luna Station. What in the hell was going on?  
  
"Sir! LMFs are coming in from everywhere! They're attacking!"  
  
The Admiral slammed his fist down on his armrest, "All ships: Evasive maneuvers!"  
  
As the ships began to move, the Admiral shook his head, they would never make it, the Martian army had slowly been taken apart, it's battle ships left only to keep wayward meteors from destroying the fragile planet. The Admiral was the only military man in the Martian military that had been in the last world war of Earth. All others were either dead or retired.  
  
The Lunan's were the only ones who'd kept up their army. The Admiral considered his options, the LMFs were far superior to their out dated Tactical Fighters, but they had more TFs then the Lunans had LMFs.  
  
"Release all TF squads!" The Admiral yelled to the TF commander.  
  
The commander gave a sharp salute then ran to get his squads in order. Within minutes the space between Mars and Earth was Hell.   
  
  
  
"This can't be happening!" The reporter cried, mostly to herself, then: "The Lunan Government had openly declared war on Mars and its people! They are demanding an immediate surrender!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I gasped, turning off the feed. I looked up at Alex, but he wasn't facing me.  
  
A shiver ran down my spine.  
  
It couldn't be true. Slowly he turned, looking me in the eye, and I felt my own well up with tears.  
  
It couldn't be true.  
  
  
  
A billion trillion quadrillion thanks to foo for the input on EVERYTHING! You can thank her, too. IN A REVIEW!  
  
Foo: *BONK* (Foo has just hit Magnet-Rose on the head.)  
  
Magnet-Rose: Ow! What you do that for?  
  
Foo: Aha, I see what you are doing here! A plot to get more reviews, huh?  
  
Magnet-Rose: Well.... yes.  
  
Foo: Oh, OK. *BONK*  
  
Magnet-Rose: owww....  
  
(A/N) I wanted to write more reports but I think Rem has got the idea. 


	13. Chapter 12: Used

Disclaimer: ZZZzzzzzzzz *snort* zzzzzz  
  
Chapter 12: Used  
  
My hands shaking, I put down the data pad. Lies, they had to be fabricated. It couldn't be real!  
  
I stared into the flickering flame as if it would give me some answer to the many questions that had burst forth. What was I going to do now? Was he right?  
  
It was all too confusing.  
  
Suddenly the cave seemed to close in on me. I had to get out and get some air, this place was getting claustrophobic.  
  
Ignoring the pain in my side, and Abby's protests, I stood and walked out of the cave. The sunlight hit me like a hammer, so I stopped for a moment to let my eyes adjust.  
  
Then HE was there. The Martian, came a stood by my side, "I'd better come with you, if you're going for a walk. There are some treacherous cliffs around here, don't want you to fall." He laughed.  
  
I gave him the darkest look I could muster and walked forward, at first I just focused on getting one foot in front of the other, then after that was automatic, I became aware of the fact that HE was silently walking beside me.  
  
I kept glancing at him, expecting him to say something, but nothing ever came. His eyes held a distant look, like he was deep in thought. Thinking about what?  
  
Now having a better chance to examine him, I saw a small, but ever present smile on his face. It was entirely natural, like he smiled so much that it had become permanent. He was tall, about four inches taller then Abby, meaning he was well over a foot taller than me. He had broad shoulders that seemed to carry no weight at all, and then there was his walk. He had the walk of a person who had seen much, but was confident enough to keep going.  
  
From what I could figure out about his personality, he wasn't a mean person, in fact in the small amount of time I had known him he had been at least civil, if not kind, while I on the other hand had treated him like dirt.  
  
I looked away, but the image of that smile stayed with me.  
  
  
  
It was early evening by the time we made it back to the cave, Alex had not said a single word the whole time, only there to keep me from falling off any cliffs. Cliffs of which I had seen no evidence at all.  
  
Alex went over to his hovercraft and began working on the engine, leaving me to stand there and watch.  
  
Which I did.  
  
I settled myself onto the ground under a scraggly pathetic little tree, and watched him. He moved about with ease as he worked, never stopping between each thing he did, knowing exactly what he needed to do.  
  
If only I could be like that.  
  
Right now I just felt... used. Like being a sponge and someone squeezing out all the water and leaving me in the sun to dry and shrivel up.  
  
After a little bit, Abby came out with dinner. Alex came over and sat behind me, to my left, his back perpendicular with mine.  
  
He began to hum, I'd heard him humming before but had never really paid any attention to the tune. Where had I head that before?  
  
When he began to softly sing the lyrics it hit me. The angel in my dream, or vision, or whatever it was had sung the same song.  
  
I turned my head and stared at him. He had his head rested against the base of the tree and was staring up at the starry filled sky.  
  
I looked up at the sky myself, but closed my eyes, and just listened to his soft voice.  
  
I felt sleep claim me, but didn't care that I was out in the open propped up against a tree next to my sworn enemy.  
  
A little while later I became conscious enough and felt someone wrap their arms around me, carry, and place me under some blankets.  
  
  
  
Thanks be to foo.  
  
I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. Or whatever holiday you celebrate, doesn't matter.  
  
Please review. Oh, ah, and speaking of reviews, or reviewers, rosebud apparently is my only constant, thanks, rosebud. 


	14. Chapter 13: Patch

Disclaimer: Muy grande *barf*  
  
Chapter 13: Patch  
  
The next week was quiet. No one spoke much, Abby took care of the cave, and Alex would leave for a couple of hours occasionally. I, on the other hand, laid in my bed with the covers pulled up over my head.  
  
I was glad for the peace. It gave me time to think.  
  
Sara. I thought about Sara, a lot. Now that I had time to get my mind off fighting the war, I could think of why.  
  
Sara would be ashamed of me. I'd rushed into this quicker than fire burns. And I knew then that I had been so consumed by this anger that I had disregarded all other options, going only for the one where I could inflict as much pain, physically, that had been inflicted on me, emotionally.  
  
I lightly touched my shoulder where one of the bullet wounds had been, all that was left was a small scar, but the muscles there still ached when I moved.  
  
I peeked over the edge of the blanket and looked out at Alex.  
  
I felt nothing toward him now. Not anger, or hate. Just nothing.  
  
He looked up at me, and smiled.  
  
Abby came over and kneeled down next to my head, "Miss Rem, you have to get up, you can't lay here for the rest of your life."  
  
I looked down at my fingers that were clutching the edge of the blanket, "Abby, I don't know what to do. I feel so... lost."  
  
Abby's eyes softened, "Miss Rem you are a very smart person, I can tell, you'll figure out what to do. Say do you remember what I said to you back when we first met on the transport ship?"  
  
I laughed softly, "You said a lot of things,"  
  
She smiled, "Well one of the things I said was that your ticket to the future is always blank. And I don't think you will find out what to put on your ticket by just laying there. You have to live again. Please? If not for yourself do it for your sister. No offense, but I think you dishonor her memory by doing this."  
  
I covered my eyes with my hand as tears began to form. She was right. Alex was right. Everyone was right but me. I had done nothing to earn their kindness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Abby."  
  
She tilted her head, "For what?"  
  
"I've been so rude to you all the time. And yet you tolerated me."  
  
Abby's smile widened, "Don't worry Miss Rem. That's all in the past."  
  
  
  
I was outside again, thinking about everything that had happened recently, it was another clear starry night, I was beginning to like these.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
I turned my head. Alex.  
  
"Hello." I looked back up at the stars.  
  
"Pretty night, huh?" He said from my left.  
  
"Mmm,"  
  
Alex stood there, occasionally look from the sky to me, leaving it quiet.  
  
Finally he broke the silence, "Um, look Rem, I think we kind of got off to a bad start, I'd like to try and ... patch things up between us." He moved a little to get a better look at my face, "If you're willing to give me another chance, that is,"  
  
I looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile, "I'd like that, thank you."  
  
He smiled back and reached out for my hand, "C'mon, I want to show you something."  
  
Looking at his hand, I smiled again. I let him take my hand, and lead me along the edge of the cliff face.  
  
I didn't know it then, but looking back now, I think this was when I finally allowed myself to like Alex. He sparked something in my heart that day that would change my life.  
  
  
  
Muchos gracias, foo!  
  
I thank foo! You thank foo! We all thank foo! Review!  
  
Did that rhyme!? Goot grif. 


	15. Chapter 14: Beautiful

Disclaimer: Yadda yadd ti yada. Translation: Trigun me no own.  
  
Chapter 14: Beautiful  
  
Alex was still holding my hand as he led me along the cliff face.  
  
Suddenly we were surrounded by trees. The healthiest looking trees I'd seen since I had been in to the hydroponics lab. But there was something strange about the leaves.  
  
They seemed to glow.  
  
Alex ignored the trees for the most part and led me through them with ease. Then he stopped when we entered a wide clearing.  
  
I heard myself gasp.  
  
All around us little entities of a bluish light threaded their way through the trees and all around the clearing.  
  
Alex reached out, cupped one in his hands, and brought it close for me to see.  
  
Seeing it close up was a surprise. It looked like a little blue fairy, "What are they?" I asked.  
  
"I call them tree spirits, they are unique to our solar system, I think that when this planet uses to support life that were trillions of them, but when the planet died so did they, it was after I created this place that they began to appear." His blue eyes were accentuated by the light of the little blue fairy, seeing this my breath caught in my throat as I stared at him.  
  
Suddenly I was seeing him in a new light, literally, this man was a caring compassionate person. He cared for all life. Even me.  
  
Wait. I looked him in the eye again, "You created this place? How. This had to have taken years to grow."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Rem, but I did grow this."  
  
I nodded, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it, and looked around the clearing again.  
  
I stepped out into the middle of it, let out a long sigh, and stared up at the two tiny moons. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and felt a small tinge in my chest. My throat was refusing to work right, it felt like someone was squeezing it.  
  
Could this be what it was like to fall in love? I shook my head and stared around at the trees. No. I could possibly be falling in love. Not with him, of all people.  
  
"This place is beautiful." I finally said to him, and looked his way.  
  
He was staring at me and had to oddest look on his face, like he'd just seen the most amazing thing, and couldn't quite believe it.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered so low I could barely hear him.  
  
I blinked, "What?"  
  
He jerked his head back like he had just realized something, "We better get back before Abby gets worried," Before he had a chance to move, though, I grabbed his arm, "What did you just say? What did you mean?" My voice sounded desperate, even to me.  
  
Alex looked down at the ground and seemed to consider something, then he looked up and placed both hands on my shoulders.  
  
He looked me straight in the face, "Tell me Rem... Have you ever been in love?"  
  
I blinked again at the unexpected question, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Answer the question Rem."  
  
Not wanting to look in his eyes I looked to the other side of the clearing, "No."  
  
I caught his nod as he let go of my shoulders, "Ah, so then you don't know what it feels like."  
  
I watched his receding back, and narrowed my eyes at it. The more and more I thought about it the more and more I was convinced that he was reading my mind.  
  
"C'mon, Rem! We don't want Abby to worry!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Happy New Year every one!  
  
Please Review! 


	16. Chapter 15: Confused

Disclaimer: What do you WANT FROM ME! I. DONT. OWN. TRIGUN! Ahh, sorry had to get to that off my chest.  
  
Chapter 15: Confused  
  
Back at the cave I watched Alex's movements, he had that distant look in he eyes again, and never once looked up at me, that I knew of any way.  
  
What in the world had happened earlier? Whatever it was, it left me confused. He left me confused.  
  
Too much had happened this week, and I was feeling like someone pushed me into a raging river.  
  
I rubbed my temples and stared at Alex, who still wouldn't look at me. Every time I looked at him I felt a strange constriction in my chest. A part of me was asking, 'What the hell is happening to me?'  
  
Another part of me was answering, 'You know exactly.'  
  
I looked at him again and sighed. I turned my head toward Abby, sitting in front but facing me, who had apparently noticed me staring at Alex.  
  
She smiled, "You like him don't you?"  
  
I swear my eyes nearly popped out, and I felt a searing blush cross my face, "No!"  
  
She smiled again, "I see that way you're looking at him, Miss Rem, and the way he looks at you. It's not hard to see."  
  
My blush got hotter and I looked away, right at Alex who was watching me, a blush of his own crossed his features and he quickly went back to whatever it was he was doing.  
  
"Well," Abby said, "I think I'll go look at the stars for a bit, and leave you two alone."  
  
I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, then nervously began to pick at my fingernails.  
  
"Ah, Rem?" I glanced up to see Alex standing in front of me scratching the back of his neck, "Look, Rem, about earlier...." his blush deepened, "I really like you Rem."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say." I whispered, "Everything is happening to too fast."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'm going a little too fast for you, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," I gave him a smile.  
  
He smiled back, "You know I think that's the biggest smile I've ever seen on your face."  
  
My smile turned into a grin, as he leaned down and sat by my side, "You know you seem to be the cause of them all these days."  
  
"Really?" He said in such a delighted tone.  
  
I laughed then let out a sigh, "Yeah...."  
  
His hand reached out, took my chin and turned it so I was looking at him. His eyes were searching my face, till they finally settled on my eyes. He eyes were soft and .... and what?  
  
My own eyes searched his face trying to figure out what that expression was.  
  
As I stared at him my mind stopped functioning, the world around me seemed to spin, the only stationary object being Alex. I felt his fingers slide along the edge of my jaw and cup the back of my head.  
  
I couldn't seem to convince myself to pull away, as my face and his inched closer to each other. I saw his lips part a little, and heard him take in a breath.  
  
My eyes closed.  
  
Then our lips touched and the chill it sent through my body was enough to catapult my mind back into life, and I jerked away.  
  
Alex began to stammer, "I...I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I..."  
  
Alex began to stand but my hand shot out and I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "No, Alex, it... it's not you. It's me."  
  
Alex sat back down and stared at me, "What do you mean?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know what to do, I feel so confused."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Abby took that moment to come back in the cave. Alex turned to me and said in a low tone so that only I could hear, "What does your heart tell you?"  
  
I looked up at him as he wandered back over to his side of the cave.  
  
What was my heart saying?  
  
It was saying that I was in love.  
  
  
  
many kudos and tacos to foo, for her help!  
  
Review plez!  
  
P.S.(Does any one know what P.S. actually means?)  
  
P.S. (2nd edition) Have updated profile, checking it out, yes? 


	17. Chapter 16: Effect

Disclaimer: Arrggg, do I have to? Ahhh, ok. I don't own Trigun. Wow, that wasn't hard at all.  
  
Chapter 16: Effect  
  
The next morning Alex was nowhere to be seen, he wasn't there when I woke up, nor after Abby and I had finished breakfast.  
  
Finally I turned to Abby, "Where's Alex?"  
  
Abby looked thoughtful for a moment then snapped her fingers, "He said he was going to do something in the hovercraft."  
  
I nodded and stepped out into the sunlight. My eyes scanning the perimeter for Alex.  
  
He was sitting halfway out of the driver's seat in the hovercraft, his head was tilted to the side listening to something, and he had a worried look on his face.  
  
I stepped around the open door and stood in front of him, "Is something the matter?"  
  
He glanced at me for a second, then looked away, "I don't know."  
  
It was then that I heard the Comm-radio on, the voices on it spoke in some sort of military talk that must have been unique to the Martians.  
  
I tilted my head to get a better look at his face, "What are they saying?"  
  
"Something big is going down, all Lunan troops have left the planet."  
  
"They're surrendering?"  
  
Alex shook his head, "No, apparently they had the better of us, close to beating us, but spies in the Lunan government have heard that they've got something big that they are sending in and wanted the troops out of the way."  
  
I looked at the radio and listened to the chatter, trying to decipher something of what they were saying. I couldn't understand a thing, "What now?" I asked.  
  
Alex flicked off the radio and slid out of the hovercraft, "The higher ups are saying keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."  
  
I snorted, "Well now, that's really specific."  
  
He laughed, "Yeah right."  
  
I looked down at my boots, having nothing more to say.  
  
A light touch on my shoulder brought my head back up and I found my self locked in Alex's gaze, "Say, Rem?"  
  
"Yes?" What now? What was he going to say?  
  
"Could there ever be anything between us? Because, well, I..." He let out a long breath, "I didn't plan any of this. I helped you initially, because I don't like to see people hurt. But over the past week and a half... I think I've fallen in love with you, no that's wrong," He smiled, that charmingly confident grin he had, "I know I have."  
  
I felt my body paralyze, but it seemed that my mouth still worked, "Alex I-- "  
  
"I'll understand," He said, "If you don't feel the same way, you just have this effect on me, that no one has ever had before, and I couldn't hold this back anymore." He reached out and touched my cheek, "Please Rem, tell me, am I being a fool?"  
  
I reached up, took his hand with my own and leaned into his palm, "No, Alex, you aren't a fool. Because, because... I love you too, am in love with you." This last part can out in barely a whispered but Alex heard it all.  
  
He lifted my chin and hesitantly touched his lips to mine, but when this chill came this time instead of jerking away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
In turn he wrapped his arms around my back, and tightened his hold on me, like he didn't want to lose me.  
  
The world stopped, the world became nothing more than just the two of us, and with our mouths locked in this monumental moment, I became aware of something more.  
  
His mind and my own joined together. We were no longer next to the hovercraft out side of a cave; we were in some new place. I broke off the kiss and looked around, but never let go of him.  
  
~Where...?~ My voice was not physical anymore. I stared into Alex's blue eyes.  
  
~A place where we are joined together spiritually.~  
  
I don't know how, but I saw, literally saw, felt and heard what he felt for me, in a collage of colors, feelings and sound. I could only guess he saw the same of me.  
  
I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, and let my self become immersed in our surroundings.  
  
~How is this possible?~  
  
~Does it matter?~  
  
~No, I guess it doesn't~  
  
~I love you, Rem.~  
  
~I love you, too, Alex.~  
  
  
  
Thankee to foo.  
  
Review plez... 


	18. Chapter 17: Cloud

Disclaimer: Harty har har. *Sees rabid lawyers* *Runs*  
  
Chapter 17: Cloud  
  
The strange world faded, and we were again standing beside the hovercraft.  
  
My head was rested on Alex's chest and I could hear his heart beating in time with my own  
  
He broke the silence and spoke in a low voice, his tone indicating that what he was about to tell me was important to him.  
  
What he told me shocked me.  
  
Alex was a Plant.  
  
  
  
About 67 years ago, he and his brother had been born to a small plant in one of Mars' larger cities. A plant engineer there secretly took the newborns in and raised them as his own. The engineer taught the boys the basics of Plant technology and they managed to teach themselves the rest.  
  
At the age of two, Alex and his brother began working at the plant where their Plant mother resided. It was she who had taught the boys about life and how fragile the human race was. How it was the their responsibility to guide them along the right path.  
  
The two understood this, and worked as hard as they could to make Mars a peaceful place to live for all. The engineer died when they were seven of natural causes, and left a huge fortune to the both of them, that went into hospitals, environmental growth projects and other things to help people.  
  
Alex and his bother were naturally able to grow things, and like Alex had said he had indeed grown that patch of trees that he had shown me. He and his brother had grown other areas that surrounded almost 200 square miles around Mars' second biggest city, Halaf,.  
  
Then the war started and after failing to stop the war, Alex and his brother joined up as medics.  
  
Alex's brother had died in an attack on one of the Martian bases. And Alex only doubled his efforts, going so far as to go out of his way to save the lives of Lunan soldiers.  
  
  
  
I breathed in and looked up at him.  
  
Alex still had his arms around me, but was looking down at me apprehensively, "You aren't bothered by it are you?"  
  
"Bothered by what?"  
  
He tipped his chin down so his nose was just barely touching mine, and smiled "Bothered by the fact the I am a Plant."  
  
I burried my face in the crook of his neck, and bit my lower lip. "No," came my muffled reply.  
  
He hugged me tighter to his chest and whispered a thank you.  
  
  
  
"Aww, you two look so cute together!" We heard Abby exclaim.  
  
Alex and I separated a little, and looked over toward Abby. Alex glanced at her then at me,"Thanks, I think."  
  
I smiled, and kissed the tip of Alex's chin.  
  
He looked like he was about to say something, when suddenly he turned his head out towards the red desert. He gasped and I looked to see what had caught his eye.  
  
I heard my own intake of breath, when I saw a towering mushroom cloud, rising into the sky from the horizon.  
  
"Oh, no." I heard him whisper.  
  
My thoughts exactly. "Shit." I said, and broke away from Alex. When he dove into the hover craft and turned on the Comm-radio, the chatter on the radio was overwhelming, Alex's face was pale.  
  
"Abby! Rem! Go get your stuff! We gotta get out of here!"  
  
Minutes later we were speeding across the desert, away from the growing mushroom cloud. Abby was sitting in back watching the cloud with wide horrified eyes.  
  
"What do we do now?!" I asked over the roar of the engine, from the front passenger seat.  
  
"We're heading to the nearest city. They should have the bio-domes in place by now!"  
  
"Why bio-domes?"  
  
"A bomb of that size and magnatude will wreck hell itself on our atmosphere, its just to weak to stand up against something like that!"  
  
I nodded. So this was what they had planned. If the Lunans couldn't have Mars.... then no one would.  
  
  
  
Magnet-Rose: *Breathing heavily* I'm being chased by rabid lawyers so I'll keep this short. Thanks foo. Review plez. *Runs* *We see lawyers, foaming at the mouth, chasing after poor Magnet-Rose* Magnet-Rose: Ahhh! Rabid Lawyers: Rowf! Rowf! 


	19. Chapter 18: Journey

Disclaimer: I ain't sayin' nothin' (Somewhere we hear rabid lawyers screech.)  
  
Chapter 18: Journey  
  
It was a day later. So far we'd been hit by three shockwaves, the last nearly running the Hovercraft into some tall wayward rocks. These shockwaves were also creating fissures in the red earth, making our journey even more complicated.  
  
Not to mention that the atmosphere behind us was beginning to burn.  
  
Alex was speaking to the Martian Council about something. He spoke in a different language, which made it impossible for me to understand a word he said.  
  
"What are they saying?" I asked after he stopped talking to the Council.  
  
"Everyone is being shipped to the main cities of Mars. Those have the strongest Bio-domes."  
  
I looked at his worried face, "What then?"  
  
He glanced at me than back to his driving, "We'll see when we get to Dest."  
  
Dest was the capital city of Mars. I had no idea we were that close to it.  
  
  
  
Three hours later we entered the city of Dest. The large Bio-dome was in place, but covering only two thirds of the city.  
  
Because of the dome we had to enter in through an air locked docking bay, but it took us another hour to get in. The place was a wreck. People were panic-stricken, rushing about and trying to find someway to keep their city intact.  
  
When we finally pulled into and parked in the decking bay, Abby was asleep, Alex looked like he went through a preverbal meat grinder and I, on the other hand, felt like choking someone. Namely the person who decided that a bomb was a good idea.  
  
I shook Abby awake, and the three of us wearily stepped out of the hovercraft.  
  
Surveying my surroundings I noticed that all of the people there were staring at Abby and me.  
  
"Daniels! How dare you bring the likes of them to this place!" Said one man, "What if they're saboteurs?"  
  
All of the people now surrounding us began to murmur then another man, with a swarthy complexion, pulled out a Laser-pistol, and pointed it at my head, "Screw that! Let's just get rid of them now! They've caused enough damage!"  
  
Alex pushed himself in front of me, "Uther stop. It's time to stop. We have a chance to continue living. We don't have to stain that hope by spilling more blood."  
  
The man, Uther, tightened his finger on the trigger, "Stop protecting that woman, Alex! Her people have committed countless atrocities! My whole town was obliterated! They all deserve a quick death!"  
  
"No, Uther, " Alex spread his arms protectively, "they don't. No one has the right to take the life of another. No one. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even her. I'm willing to vouch for the both of them. "  
  
Alex took a step forward.  
  
Uther's eyes widened, "What are you doing Alex? Why are you protecting her? A Lunan!"  
  
I couldn't see it but I was sure Alex's eyes had softened, "Because it's not your right, and because she can change." Alex took another step forward, "I know she can, she already has. But by killing her you only lower yourself to the level of those Lunans who mercilessly killed our friends and family.  
  
"It's time to stop, Uther. Now." Alex then did the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. He took one last step and placed a hand on the now shaking Laser- pistol.  
  
And pushed it down.  
  
  
  
Once the crowd that had gathered was gone, I pulled Alex into a tight embrace and nearly broke into tears, "Dammit Alex, what if he decided to shoot you to get at me?! That was so stupid! I..." I squeezed the fabric of his shirt, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
He pushed me back a little so he could look at my face, and smiled, "I know Uther very well, and the only reason he's angry, is because he's just lost just about every single person one he's ever known."  
  
Alex kissed my forehead, "Come on, let me get you two some rooms."  
  



	20. Chapter 19: Talking

Disclaimer: Hath thee no memory? How could one such as I ever own such as this royal Trigun? Aaaaahhh! I don't even own Alex, and I borrowed Abby! *Cries*  
  
Chapter 19: Talking  
  
It was late, about 2:30 in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. The bed felt strange. I can't quite say what was wrong with it, It just felt off for some reason.  
  
Thoughts kept popping into my head, most of them to blame for my insomnia. Alex, the war, my sister, all of them bright in my mind, but my newfound feelings for Alex were the brightest.  
  
Finally getting sick of tossing and turning I slid out of bed and silently padded across the room, so as not to wake my roommate Abby, to my shoes and the door.  
  
I stepped out into the hall, which was deathly silent and began walking.  
  
The halls seemed endless, an endlessness that pulled me into a rhythmic walk, easing my mind. I let my conscious thought recede into the back of my mind, and let my feet unconsciously traverse the halls.  
  
Oh, Alex, what did I do to deserve your love? What have I done to make you feel this way about me? What have you done to make me feel this way about you?  
  
So many question that cried out for answers, and no one was there to answer them.  
  
He had changed me. I could see it in the way I was reacting to everything. I found myself talking quieter, smiling more. I could only say that I felt more at peace.  
  
For so long I had been in an emotional down fall, I didn't know what I was missing out on. Till Alex.  
  
Suddenly I found myself in a dark room. No, not dark. This was one of the Plant rooms.  
  
The bulb in the center of the room pulsed lightly. Than I saw a man. He was standing at the base of the bulb, hands and nose pressed against the surface of the glass.  
  
Then I saw him clearly. It was Alex.  
  
His eyes were closed and he breathing in and out deeply.  
  
He was comuning with the plant. I could see her now, as I stepped closer, and she was beautiful.  
  
Alex slowly opened his eyes and turned his head in my direction. He smiled, "Hello Rem. Want to meet my mother?"  
  
  
  
She was even more beautiful up close. Alex came down and led me up to her.  
  
I placed my hands in the exact place Alex had and said quietly, "Hello."  
  
~Hello~ She said, her voice a dynamic echo in my head.  
  
"You can speak to her?" I head Alex's surprised remark, and looked at him confused.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
He shook his head, "No not at all. You must have some dormant psychic ability. Not just any human can speak to Plants telepathically."  
  
"Funny. I never really thought about it." I dropped my hands and faced Alex.  
  
His mother sent a little farewell and floated upward into the murky depths of the bulb.  
  
Alex smiled, kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
I shrugged, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Heh, neither could I."  
  
Alex led me out of the Plant room and into the hall, "I guess it's just one of the days. Or nights. Whichever you prefer."  
  
I wrapped my own arm around his waist and let him lead me.  
  
In what seemed like minutes later we were out side of a door. Alex let go of my shoulders, "This is my stop. You want to come in? I can make you some tea that might help you sleep. And we can talk..."  
  
I smiled, "I'd like that."  
  
Alex's quarters were just like I would have imagined them. I could only say that the room was warm, and inviting. There were impressionist paintings every where. (A/N: the quarters that they have in Star Trek: The Next Generation, come to mind. hehe)  
  
I sat down at a little table in the center of the room as Alex went to make the tea.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea, and sat opposite me. I took the ceramic cup handed to me, and after taking a sip stared into the dark liquid.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
I looked up at him and smiled, "Just fine."  
  
  
  
It was now much later, we were sitting side by side on his couch wrapped in each other's arms, talking. He spoke more of his life, and I spoke of mine.  
  
"You gotta admit you've changed a lot." He said.  
  
"You've changed me,"  
  
"Naw, Rem, it was all you, I was just your emotional Support."  
  
I sighed and snuggled closer to him, "Whatever you did, I'm glad you did it."  
  
"Me too." Alex lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me.  
  
*(Insert desired lemon here, cause I ain't gunna)*  
  



	21. Chapter 20: Ships

Disclaimer: Ob sma fee to no ca. O_O  
  
Chapter 20: Ships  
  
The sound of loud beeping and Alex slipping out from  
  
under my arm and the sheets woke me from my deep  
  
sleep.  
  
Alex, in all his glory, walked to the other side of  
  
the room and pushed a button on the Comm by the door,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Daniels we need you in HQ."  
  
"Alright I'll be right there." Alex glanced over at me  
  
and scratched the back of his head, "Do you want me to  
  
call Abby and tell her you're over here?"  
  
I pushed my self up on the bed and nodded, "Would  
  
you?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
While he was doing that I got up from the bed, wrapped  
  
one of the sheets around my body and walked around the  
  
tiny room picking up my discarded clothes.  
  
  
  
An hour later, I followed Alex out of his room towards  
  
HQ.   
  
Alex managed to find me some jeans and a white T-shirt  
  
I could wear, since all I had with me at the time was  
  
my nightclothes.  
  
HQ was a bustling with activity, people were rushing back  
  
and forth around the large room and trying to make sense  
  
of the chaos unfolding outside.  
  
A man was standing on a wide platform, under a  
  
huge display screen on the other side of the room. He  
  
waved to Alex, "Daniels! Over here!"  
  
We threaded our way through the jumble of frantic  
  
people and joined the man on the platform. He was now  
  
sitting at a large desk on the platform examining what  
  
looked like blueprints of enormous spaceships.  
  
All of the ships consisted of Cryo-chambers that took  
  
up 75% of the interior, while the other 25% were the  
  
Plants, engine rooms, rec. rooms, bridges, and crew  
  
accommodations.  
  
What in the world was this?  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Alex said from my right.  
  
I glanced at him then back to the prints, "What is  
  
this?"  
  
"The mass transit of the Human race, it's been in the  
  
works going on ten years now."  
  
"Why?" I glanced at him, "I mean I can understand if  
  
you started it now. but ten years ago?"  
  
He shook his head sadly, "We knew that Mars would not  
  
be able to sustain a growing population, the ecosystem was  
  
--is-to weak. So we drafted this to transport us, to  
  
find a new home. We're almost done too, every major  
  
city on Mars has been helping out, we've got well over  
  
500 ships, each of which will carry a fraction of the population."  
  
"Oh, wow." I glanced at him again, "But wait. You're a  
  
medic, why would you have to be here?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes I am a medic but before the war, I was  
  
the administrator for this project, still am, actually."   
  
I nodded, "Oh."  
  
He grinned, "You want to see them?"  
  
I blinked, and then smiled, "Sure."  
  
  
  
Alex took me to an elevator that was in the far corner  
  
of the room, this elevator took us down almost two  
  
miles. When we stepped out of the elevator, we entered  
  
an incredibly large cavern. That's when I saw the  
  
ships, they were positioned vertically, half way  
  
sticking out of the ground. There were two rows going  
  
in a straight line from the elevator.  
  
"How big are they?" I asked.  
  
"Each is a mile and a half long."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Hey, Alex!" A man called over, as he was walking  
  
towards us.  
  
Alex waved, "Hey, Joey. Rem, this is Joey, he's going  
  
to be the captain of the Alpha ship."  
  
I shook Joey's hand, "Hello,"  
  
Joey grinned, "Nice to meet you, Rem." He waved to a  
  
group of three people who were standing around a  
  
billboard on the wall. They came up and stood next to  
  
Joey, "This is the rest of the Alpha ship crew, Rowan,  
  
our science officer, Mary, navigation and Steve the  
  
Plant engineer."  
  
Alex placed a hand on my shoulder, "Everyone this is,  
  
Rem, she's the Lunan soldier I saved." they all nodded  
  
and said their hellos.  
  
I got the definite feeling that they were wary of me.  
  
  
  
".And so this is the section of space where we will be  
  
heading. Deep space probes have identified a dozen or  
  
so oxygen rich planets. One of which may be our new  
  
home."  
  
Alex had just got done showing me their plans for the  
  
ships, the crew of the Alpha ship had sat back and  
  
listened, intently watching my reactions.  
  
'Are you sure that it's wise to tell her?' Joey had  
  
asked of Alex when he thought I couldn't hear.  
  
'Yes, Joey, I trust her. She won't do anything to harm  
  
this project, I promise.'  
  
"Anyway we got about five more months of work left to  
  
do, before we can even consider launching."  
  
I brushed a hand across the star-chart on the wall,  
  
"This is great, Alex. This is wonderful, but I don't  
  
understand. Why are you showing me all this?"  
  
"Because I want your help. And I think you have the  
  
right to know."  
  
I dropped my hand, "I can't do anything Alex. All I've  
  
known is fighting."  
  
Alex smiled, "Maybe Rem, maybe, but I know you can  
  
move on, and find something more. All you have to do  
  
is try. And if you want I can help you."  
  
I looked down at my callused hands, and said quietly,  
  
"I'd like that."  
  



	22. Chapter 21: Test

Disclaimer: aaaaaaHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Chapter 21: Test  
  
  
  
"Rem, try replacing the relay battery." Mary said from the other end of the bridge of the Alpha ship.  
  
I was under a console, trying to fix some of the last bugs in the computer system before the pre-launch test. I pushed aside some of the wires hanging down from the bottom of the console and eased a finger length battery from the circuit board.  
  
The last six months were the best of my life, I spent as much time as I could with Alex, and had become friends with most of the Alpha ship crew. Joey and Mary were the first to warm up to me, Rowan was a little more reserved to that point but it turns out he's like that with everyone except Mary. Everyone could see he had a major crush on her. As for Steve... well the man was a complete lecher, and after he'd been punted across the room a couple times to many for groping me, he got the idea and just left me alone.  
  
I reached into my equipment box, pulled out another battery and placed it into the battery slot.  
  
"Try now, Mary!" I called over.  
  
"Ahhh... yep! That's it! It's working!"  
  
"Ok, cool. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope that's it for now, thanks." I pushed aside some wires, then began to plug a few of them back into their sockets.  
  
After Alex's offer to help me, we spent a week going over everything I could possibly do. I had found that I had a knack for computers, or rather putting them together and fixing them. And after another three months of learning the ins and outs of the computer technology, I began working with the Alpha crew.  
  
I pushed the last of the wires and cables up into their cradle in the console, and slipped the under-cover back into place.  
  
I pushed myself out from under the console and stood. A month ago the bridge had been nothing more than a skeleton with exposed wires, cables, and circuit boards. Now though all the wall plating was in place and it was beginning to look like something space worthy.  
  
"Say, Rem? Could you give me a hand with this?" Mary was holding the top edge of a large display screen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I stepped over to the other side of the screen and took hold of the bottom edge and Mary followed suit. We lifted the thin screen up into the large open gap in the wall.  
  
"There, all done, with that." Said Mary, as she wiped at the perspiration on her brow, and closed the wall panel.  
  
I grinned, "Let's just hope it doesn't blow up in our faces during the pre- launch."  
  
Mary snorted, "Yeah, let's hope."  
  
I pulled at my braid of hair which I had let grow over the last six months, it was now down to my mid back, "So... you want to go for some lunch?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex and I stood side by side in a blast bunker on the far side of the docking bay, we could see the status of all the ships on the main viewer high on the wall. Slowly one by one all of the gray indicators of the ships turned green.  
  
The room was also filled with people. Every time an indicator went green the room cheered.  
  
A young woman rushed into the room, "We're getting reports from the other launch sites! We've had a minimum of twenty go red on us but the others are ready to go."  
  
This brought on another wave of cheering from everyone.  
  
Alex spun me around and gave me a deep kiss, "It's a great day Rem! It's a great day!"  
  
I laughed and returned the kiss, "I know, now we can finally find a new home."  
  
After a little party, everyone went back to their respective stations to fix any problems that had popped up during the test.  
  
It was a great day. This guaranteed that the project would get off the ground, and into space.  
  
We expected no trouble from the Lunans, they most likely believed all of Mars' inhabitants dead from the destruction of the atmosphere, and we'd gotten reports over the satellite that they were abandoning Mars for good.  
  
It had been decided, for the safety of the project to leave the Lunans here in our solar system, they would not be able to follow us. But even still they could survive on Luna quite well.  
  
One more week. One more week and we will be shooting through the damaged atmosphere to a new home. A place where humanity could start anew, and hopefully we will fare better on our new world. Having learned from our mistakes, I believe we can.  
  
  
  
Ok, the next update is going to be the last chapter and the epilogue submitted simultaneously. Just wanted to let you know.  
  
Oh yes, thank foo, for beta-reading.  
  
Review plez! 


	23. Chapter 22: Launch

Disclaimer: Eeewww, what is that?..... O.o .... I dis  
  
claim any ownership at all.  
  
Chapter 22: Launch  
  
"Maybe I'll see you when we get there?" Abby was  
  
asking me, as she was getting ready to be placed into  
  
stasis.  
  
"Of course. I plan on it." I smiled, "I can't wait."  
  
Abby leaned back into the stasis tube, and closed her  
  
eyes, "See you on the other side."  
  
I smiled at her one last time and shut the tube  
  
hatch. I nodded to the tech, sitting a little ways  
  
away at a small console.  
  
The stasis initiated and the tube was lifted up straight  
  
into a slot high above the floor.  
  
I sighed and left for the Alpha ship. Newly painted  
  
on the sides of each and every ship in bold letters  
  
was the word SEEDS. After I had told Alex the story of  
  
my sister, bringing up the geranium seeds from earth  
  
to a new home in the hydroponics lab of Luna station,  
  
he had said it was a fitting metaphor for the project.  
  
Thus the word was now emblazoned on the sides of the  
  
ships. At the pre-launch party, Alex had somehow found  
  
me a geranium plant. I had it in our quarters. It was  
  
just about to bloom too.  
  
I walked the route to the bridge of the Alpha ship  
  
almost mechanically. Something still didn't feel  
  
right. Maybe it was just apprehension of the launch,  
  
but I felt as if something terribly wrong was about to  
  
happen.  
  
  
  
"Three minutes to launch." Rowan said from his seat.  
  
"All systems active and ready to go." Alex flicked a  
  
switch on his console.  
  
I sat in my seat and pulled the seatbelt harness over  
  
my shoulders. Mary slipped into her seat to the right  
  
of Rowan. Joey, Steve and Alex were all ready at their  
  
stations monitoring the systems for launch.  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
I looked back at Alex and watched as he concentrated  
  
on his console. His brow was furrowed, he was worried  
  
about something.  
  
"One minute."  
  
I looked back to the view screen as a few of the  
  
ships began to rise up through the open ceiling of the  
  
cavern.  
  
"Five seconds, four, three, two, one."  
  
"Igniting engines." Alex said, "releasing docking  
  
clamps."  
  
I heard the engines start up. Then a jolt coursed  
  
through the bridge.  
  
"Docking clamps are malfunctioning!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Can you fix the malfunction from here?" Joey asked  
  
hurriedly.  
  
Alex shook his head, "It has to be done manually, it  
  
would take to long to fix from here!"  
  
Suddenly that foreboding feeling was back, "No." I  
  
whispered  
  
"I'm going down there!" Alex said as he pulled  
  
himself from his seatbelt.  
  
"But you'll be killed by the blast of the engines!"  
  
Joey cried.  
  
Alex gave Joey a sad look, "I know."  
  
I ripped my seatbelt off, and stood, "No, Alex, there  
  
has to be another way!"  
  
Alex shook his head, "No, there isn't, Rem."  
  
I rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug, my fingers  
  
furiously grabbing onto his shirt, "I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Rem, but to many lives depend upon  
  
the launch of this ship. I love you."  
  
He kissed me one last time, then pushed me back, and  
  
ran out the door.  
  
"No Alex!" I ran after him. Joey was not far behind,  
  
"Wait, Rem!"  
  
Alex was standing in the elevator that would take him  
  
down to the docking clamps.  
  
The door was closing. I saw his smile for the last  
  
time as the gap between the doors closed.  
  
"NO!" I slammed my fist on the door, "Come back!  
  
Alex!"  
  
I fell to me knees, and felt warm tears fall down my  
  
cheek, "No..."  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Joey walked me back to the bridge, I felt cold,  
  
empty, dark. My only light had been taken away.  
  
"I'm sorry Rem, but please, Alex knew what he was  
  
doing. He was aware of the risks."  
  
I choked, and said nothing. Joey helped me to my  
  
seat, and I didn't argue as he put my harness back in  
  
place.  
  
He then went back to his seat.  
  
Another jolt in the ship indicated that the clamps  
  
had been released, and I felt the g-force pushing us  
  
back as we lifted up into the atmosphere, meaning that  
  
Alex was truly gone. A wave of tears fell down my  
  
face.  
  
Alex had succeeded. I was happy, and sad all at the  
  
same time. He had succeeded but at the cost of his own  
  
life.  
  
The cost of my life? Could I go on without him?  
  
  
  
"He saved us all Rem." Joey said, "He saved every  
  
one. The other ships would not be able to navigate  
  
without this ship."  
  
We were now outside the solar system, Sol was  
  
only a small speck among all the others.  
  
"I know. And I'm happy for that." I looked up at him,  
  
and smiled sadly, "I just need some time to think."  
  
I left the bridge and began walking the halls. I  
  
walked till I got to a narrow door that read "rec.  
  
room." I entered and found myself in a large grassy  
  
valley.  
  
Alex had taken me here a couple of times, it was  
  
beautiful. I would always remember him when I went there.  
  
I sank to my knees under a large tree, and stared up at  
  
the vast artificial sky.  
  
Alex had taught a that song under this tree.  
  
"Oh, Alex." I began humming the tune to myself, tears  
  
in my eyes.  
  
I would have to continue on alone.  
  
In Alex and my quarters that night, the geraniums  
  
bloomed. They were red.  
  
'It means determination,' my sister's voice came  
  
floating back to me from the past in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"There's a malfunction in Plant three!" Steve yelled,  
  
over the intercom, "There's an energy spike!"  
  
"C'mon!" Joey said, "We have to manually shut it  
  
down!"  
  
Mary rushed to the observation window into the Plant  
  
room, while Rowan, Joey, Steve and I pulled on  
  
bio-suits.  
  
The energy fluctuations were causing malfunctions in  
  
the environmental controls, so the room was incredibly  
  
hot.  
  
"I'm picking up two bio signs in the room! They're  
  
not human!"  
  
A look passed between the four of us. The other  
  
three, grabbed a laser pistol each.  
  
"Where did these life signs come from? Do you think  
  
they're aliens?" Steve asked, as we rushed down the  
  
corridor towards the Plant room.  
  
"We'll see when we get there." Joey replied.  
  
"Please don't shoot anything that's in there." I  
  
said, "We don't know if they mean us any harm."  
  
"I'll make that decision when we get there Rem." He  
  
answered quickly.  
  
Rowan tapped the control panel, a wave of hot air  
  
blasted us as the door slid open.  
  
"Rowan check the readouts on the plant see if you can  
  
shut it down. Mary? Where are the life signs  
  
originating from?" Joey asked.  
  
"Just under the Plant bulb." Mary's voice came in  
  
over the comm.  
  
"Rem, Steve, lets go."  
  
We approached the bulb, which was glowing brighter  
  
and brighter by the second.  
  
"There!" Steve said, he pointed to two little figures  
  
just under the curve of the bulb.  
  
Rowan came up behind us, "I can't do anything, I've  
  
been locked out."  
  
Joey, brought up his laser pistol and Rowan and Steve  
  
did as well, "What are they?"  
  
Suddenly the bright light in the bulb died down to  
  
something within what was normal.  
  
"Energy levels are returning to normal." Mary's voice  
  
said.  
  
Now that everything had calmed down I could hear...  
  
crying?  
  
The crying of infants.  
  
I rushed in font of the guns, "No don't! They're only  
  
infants!"  
  
  
  
After the umbilical cords that had connected them to  
  
the Plant had been severed, I'd wrapped the two little  
  
boys in a blanket, and I now held them in my arms.  
  
The other four crowded around the two and I looking  
  
at the odd sight.  
  
They were like Alex had been, born with free will  
  
into the world.  
  
Joey made it my responsibility to take care of them,  
  
since I wouldn't let them destroy the children.  
  
I was alright with that. They became something for me  
  
to live for.  
  
Even die for.  
  



	24. Epilogue: Sound Life

Disclaimer: Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil.  
  
  
Epilogue: Sound Life  
  
  
And so it ends, my life. 

__

So... On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

It wasn't what I thought it would be. But then again  
nothing in life seems to follow the 'right' path. 

__

So... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life

My life was filled with sadness and hate. But then  
when I think about the people who brought light to my  
soul, I can smile and say it was a good life.

__

So... On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of  
the world

  
Sara, Alex, Abby, Vash, Knives....

__

So... On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore.  
Sound life

I hope...  
  
I hope that I have made some difference in the world.

__

So... On the fifth night,  
those shards strike the face of the earth over and  
over.

I hope that my life has not been a waste.   
  
My journey has ended but the road goes on.

__

So... On the sixth night,  
those signals bring travelers together.  
Sound life

Good-bye Vash, good-bye Knives... I love you forever.  
  
I wish that I could see you one last time. I wish...

__

So... On the seventh night,  
a weightless ship races to the sky.

  
Alex.  
  
For so many years I have been without you, Alex. I'm  
coming now. I can't wait to see you again, your smile,  
your laugh. I believed in you, still do. It brought me  
happiness then, and even now.

__

So... On the eighth morning,  
a song from somewhere reaches my ears.  
Sound life

I'm going-- I'm going home....

__

Well then... A song that has recorded everything  
echoes to the new sky.  
Sound life  
Sound life  
  
  


A/N: And so it ends. 

Ahh, this has been a real joy to write, and I believe that my writing had improved because of it and of course all the help I got from foo.

I will now set to work on a new fic, post-series, called Nova. I suck a summaries, so I'll just leave it at that and let you read it when it comes out. I hope that all of you have read this have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I don't know what originally compelled me to write a story about Rem's life before the series, but she had always seemed like the kind of person who went through a lot to get where she is now. And when I thought about enough I began to wonder, 'exactly what happened,' 

As my summery for this story says (Courtesy of the almighty Foo) "Rem Saverem was always Vash's rock, his pillar of strength, but how much did he really know about her? How much did we? This is the story of the woman behind Vash, this is Rem Saverem, before the great fall."

I wanted her to be a person who had problems, emotional difficulties that every one goes through, I can't really gauge how I did in this aspect but I can only hope I did well enough to make it interesting.

Of course this is only my interpretation of her life, Lady Shadowcat has one too that's pretty cool.

Well, arrivederci, till next time.

Magnet-Rose


End file.
